


Right of Way

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel is not nice in this fic, Creampie, Creature Castiel (Supernatural), Dubious Consent, Human Dean Winchester, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Dean, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Satyrn Castiel, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, if you start crying because of this after reading I will laugh at you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Castiel had the Right of Way through this part of the forest for a long time now and every traveller had to pay him a fee to pass unharmed or they would have to leave the road. No one wanted to leave the road because good little Omegas knew what was lurking in the dark of the forest, waiting for them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610602
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Right of Way

**Author's Note:**

> @spnkinkbingo Square: Creampie  
> @spnabobingo Square: Slick

Castiel minded his own business when he suddenly heard someone on the trail leading through his part of the forest.  
  
Curious, the satyr let go of the rabbit he caught for lunch and followed the sound of steps he could hear coming from the trail.  
  
This part of the forest had been Castiel’s territory for decades now. He was powerful enough that no one wanted to fight him for his right of way for this part of the forest, and every traveller had to pay him a fee to use the trail.  
  
Everyone paid the satyr he asked for and those who refused to pay had to leave the save pathway and had to travel through the forest. Walking through the woods never ended well for those not calling it home.  
  
Hiding behind the big trunk of a tree next to the trail, Castiel spotted something delicious crossing through his territory.  
  
The wind carried the scent of an unmated male Omega in his direction.  
  
It rarely happened that Omegas would dare to cross the forest all on their own because the world was dark and dangerous for an unmated Omega.  
  
Licking his lips, Castiel ran ahead between the trees before he stepped out onto the trail and leaned against a tree to wait patiently for his visitor.  
  
Humming a simple song, Castiel tapped against a stone on the ground with his hoof to follow the tune of the song while waiting for the Omega. He already knew what kind of fee the Omega had to pay to continue his safe travel on the road and the satyr was refused his payment...well, he was going to collect it later that day.  
  
After a few minutes, the Omega came finally in sight and stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the satyr leaning casually against the tree.  
  
Pushing himself off the tree with a smile on his face, Castiel walked in the middle of the trail and blocked the way for the Omega.  
  
Smiling, the satyr bowed at the Omega.  
  
“Hello, traveller. What brings you into my part of the forest on such a beautiful day?”  
  
The Omega hesitated and avoided Castiel’s gaze.  
  
Grinning, Castiel realized that the Omega had been told what to do when he encountered one of the forest’s creatures.  
  
“Hello, I’m just passing through to visit my family on the other side of the forest.”  
  
Nodding in understanding, Castiel made a step in the Omega’s direction, but he took a step back at the same moment.  
  
“When you were born on the other side of the forest, I’m sure you are away that you have to pay a fee to continue your save journey on my trail, little Omega.”  
  
The Omega nodded with his gate still held down but he took a small package from his travel bag and held it in the satyr’s direction.  
  
Curious, and amused at the Omega for not putting the package down on the ground, Castiel walked closer and took the package from the Omega.  
  
Sniffing the gift, Castiel smelled cheese and bread together with something fruity and where he usually would accept this kind of fee.  
  
A different scent started to mix with one the one from the package and when Castiel looked up, he saw a heavy blush marking the Omega’s face.  
  
Chuckling, Castiel took a deep breath and inhaled the soft scent coming from the Omega. Young, unmated, _slick_.  
  
It was the Omega’s fault in Castiel’s mind. If the Omega had put the package down, the satyr would have come so close and with his gaze levelled on the ground, the Omega was staring at Castiel’s dick.  
  
“Do you like what you see, Omega?”  
  
The Omega swallowed soundly and took a step back.  
  
“I apologize, I didn’t mean to stare.”  
  
Laughing openly, Castiel took followed the Omega.  
  
“Don’t apologize, little Omega. Many Omegas come into the forest during their heat to find themselves a satyr or two. The Wild Gods blessed our kind with huge dicks and Omegas can’t get enough of them.”  
  
The Omega blushed even more and tried to walk past Castiel.  
  
“I’m not one of them and I would like to continue my journey now. I want to leave the forest behind me before nightfall.”  
  
Huffing in amusement, Castiel shook his head and stepped in front of the Omega.  
  
“I’m afraid that your fee isn’t enough to pay to continue your journey on my trail, little Omega. You have to give me something else, especially since you just insulted me.”  
  
The Omega looked up at these words and the sweet scent of slick started to smell sour with fear and he began to back off slowly.  
  
Sighing, Castiel shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
“Stop with the foolishness, little Omega. The choice is still yours. You can turn around, leave and I will accept your gift as compensation for insulting me or you can continue your journey after being a good little Omega for me.”  
  
The Omega hesitated and the sour scent became less but now he looked suspiciously at the still grinning satyr.  
  
“You...you want to fuck me so I can pass you?”  
  
Shrugging, Castiel reached down and closed his hand around his still limp cock only to give himself a good squeeze.  
  
“Such a pretty Omega like you...I’m sure you have many Alphas following your sweet ass around like you’ve put a leash on them.”  
  
The Omega’s green eyes zeroed in on the movement of Castiel’s hand and so he started to pump his hand up and down until his cock filled with blood and started to become hard right in front of the Omega’s eyes.  
  
“I’m not...I don’t…”  
  
Laughing at the Omega’s broken speech, Castiel pumped his cock some more until he was entirely hard and to show the Omega what was waiting for him, a glorious gift from the Old Gods.  
  
“Of course you don’t but if you want to reach the other side of the forest, you should think about it. You’ll enjoy it very much to be filled by me, little Omega, and that’s a promise. No Omega ever left and was not deeply satisfied.”  
  
A shiver wrecked the Omega’s body while he considered Castiel’s words but the way he was biting his lip, paired with the intense smell of slick, the satyr knew the Omega’s answer.  
  
“And you...you just want to fuck me and I can leave afterwards?”  
  
Hesitant words but Castiel felt generous at the moment and so he answered the question.  
  
“You’ll go on your knees for me, show me your pretty hole; I’ll make you feel good with my big cock and you can go afterwards. You can even stay the night with me should you want some more cock today.”  
  
The sly grin on Castiel’s face paired with his still-moving hand around the cock made the Omega flush hard.  
  
“Okay...I...I agree just...don't knot me, okay? I’ve never been knotted outside a heat.”  
  
Laughing on the inside, Castiel shrugged and gripped his cock at the base.  
  
“I may be an Alpha, little Omega, but knots are for those of canine descent and that’s not what I am. Come on, little Omega, you don’t have to present for me on the road.”  
  
The Omega nodded, a clipped movement of his head, but he followed Castiel obediently when the satyr led them deeper into the forest.  
  
He stopped between the roots of an old tree and looked expectantly at the Omega who looked nervously around.  
  
“Well, I can’t fuck you with your pants on, darling.”  
  
Another clipped nod but the Omega dropped his bag, pushed his shoes from his feet and pushed his pants down.  
  
Naked from the waist down, he stood awkwardly on his spot with his little Omega cock still soft.  
  
“When your hole is as cute as your cock, I’m going to enjoy fucking you even more. Come on, on your knees and show me your hole.”  
  
Now, faced with the consequences of his choice, the Omega whimpered but he went down on his knees in front of Castiel, turned around and went down on all fours, presenting himself.  
  
Humming with satisfaction, Castiel kneeled behind the kneeling Omega and pressed his still hard cock against the Omega’s warm skin while he pushed the Omega’s cheeks apart.  
  
Taking a good look at the hole in front of him, Castiel grinned with happiness when he found a soft pink and wet hole in front of him.  
  
“Well, it looks like you enjoyed watching me getting hard more than you like to admit, little Omega. Your hole is all soft and slick.”  
  
Spreading the hole with the help of his thumbs, Castiel laughed when slick started to drip from the Omega’s hole.  
  
“Yep, you are already so wet that you are dripping from me. Can’t wait to feel my big cock in your wet hole, can you, little Omega?”  
  
The Omega pushed his head even lower but his voice was full of spite when he answered.  
  
“Take your free and let me go, satyr.”  
  
Shrugging and humming at the same time, Castiel pushed against the wet hole with the head of his cock, watching it flex around the big head of his cock while trying to take him in.  
  
“I have a name, little Omega. I’m Castiel. So you know what to scream when I make you come on my cock.”  
  
Before the Omega could answer, and Castiel didn’t want to hear an answer anyway, he snapped his hips forward and buried himself up to the hilt in the Omega’s wet hole with one hard thrust.  
  
Moaning loudly at the wet heat around his cock, Castiel leaned over the Omega’s back. The Omega was moaning loudly as well while his hole was twitching around Castiel’s cock like mad.  
  
“I don’t care if you cum or not Omega, but I plan to use your warm cunt now and you are free to jerk off if you want.”  
  
The Omega tried to snarl but Castiel had already pulled out and pushed back in. It was true, Castiel didn’t care for the Omega’s pleasure because the little creature should consider it an honour to be blessed to have Castiel’s cock in his slick hole.  
  
The Omega was slick as if he was in heat. Strings of it were dripping down onto the ground and according to the sounds Castiel could hear from the Omega, he was enjoying himself very much.  
  
Castiel saw no reason to rush this and so he took his time fucking the pretty Omega in front him. His hole was wet, warm and on the perfect side of tight. At some point, the Omega cried out as he came forcefully on nothing but Castiel’s big cock but the satyr saw no reason to stop or slow down.  
  
The Omega whimpered while he was fucked through his orgasm and into the next while Castiel held his own at bay.  
  
When Castiel decided it was enough, he had fucked the Omega through four orgasms and the little cunt was now whining and crying with every thrust, the satyr gripped the Omega tight by the hips and pulled him into his next thrust.  
  
Grunting and cursing at the strength of his orgasm, Castiel held the now struggling Omega down with easy while he filled his cunt with his seed.  
  
Wave after wave of cum spurted deeply into the Omega’s hole and when Castiel felt that his orgasm was about to end, he pulled slowly out only watch the last wave of cum splatter against the Omega’s hole while cum and slick dripped out as well.  
  
Feeling warm and sated now, Castiel got up and watched another last wave of cum erupt from his cock only to hit the Omega’s back.  
  
Once the Omega was free from Castiel’s grip, he turned around furiously and his green eyes shown with rage.  
  
“You promised me not to cum in me, you asshole.”  
  
Snorting, Castiel shook his head.  
  
“I never made such a promise, innocent little Omega. I promised not to knot you because I don’t have a knot, and nothing more was said. It was you who assumed that because I won’t knot you, I wasn’t going to cum, little fool. However, you came so often on my cock without the help of your hand; I’m sure you enjoyed my cock immensely and don’t worry, you won’t be giving birth to a little satyr soon.”  
  
The Omega went red like a beet and his scent was strong with humiliation and the salty smell of cum, and Castiel didn’t stop him when the Omega grabbed his stuff and ran.  
  
Chuckling, Castiel sat down between the roots and closed his eyes for a nap.  
  
The Omega wouldn’t come far on his journey now that he smelled of sex and cum. Many more would claim their right of way the same way Castiel had demanded it and the Omega would find himself on his knees more often until he could leave the forest behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
